Moments of Robin and M'gann
by RedAlert98
Summary: A series of moments with Robin and M'gann as they develop a friendship. Sweet/Funny, Angst, No slash, Completed
1. Chapter 1

There were a lot of people Robin was really close with, who he loved to be around and spend time with. Bruce, Alfred, Wally, Barbara, all of his 'aunts and uncles' on the League, Roy, the whole Team in general...but there one person who he was really close to, a relationship that many didn't seem to recognize.

Not as a romance, but as really good friends. And it was just a bonus that she had red hair.

* * *

Like all friendships, it started out slow. Both were nice, friendly, but they hadn't really bonded, spent time together as just the two of them and...gotten to know each other.

Of course, going on missions together quickly built an underlying layer of trust and fondness, but the first time they really connected on a personal level was when M'gann, clueless, asked what Disney was.

And Robin cleared an entire day of his schedule to help show her.

"Okay, ready for A Day of Disney?" he asked her, wearing sweatpants and a Gotham Knights hoodie.

It was 7 am, and he'd arranged to not be bothered by anyone for the entire day.

M'gann had been touched, and rather embarrassed; nobody had taken such a personal interest in her before, or done such a sweet gesture. It was relaxing to be around Robin; he wasn't always hitting on her like Wally, hard to hold general chit chat with like Connor, didn't act so formal all the time like Kaldur...sure, he and Wally had a lot of inside jokes, but she liked his sense of humor. Most of all, she appreciated his acceptance.

Starting the first movie, Robin handed her some donuts and orange juice, which was apparently their breakfast. She smiled her thanks and snuggled down into the couch, comfortable in her soft, white cotton tank top, fuzzy pink sweatpants, and dolphin slippers.

"This one is Tarzan, and then we'll watch Dumbo, Bambi, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan, Mulan, Pocahontas, Hercules, Lilo and Stitch, 101 Dalmatians, and Aladdin. After that a few Disney Pixar; Toy Story, Monsters Inc, Brave, Finding Nemo, and The Incredibles. Trust me, you'll love them all." Robin told her, flashing a knowing smile.

And the thing is, she did; both trust him, and love every single movie. It was a great day.

* * *

M'gann looked at herself in the mirror, grinning at her reflection. The girl looking back was a redhead, but by no means was it 'M'gann'.

_Earlier that week: _

_"The best Disney princess is definitely Ariel,", M'gann __commented, looking close at Robin for his reaction. She could tell that he had loved the movie and especially the redhead, and just had to get him to admit that Ariel was his favorite. _

_The thirteen year old slightly shrugged and showed a small smile, but she __could tell from the emotions he was projecting...the movie had a special sort of significance and emotional attachment to his past._

She went to find Robin, excited to see his reaction. Finding him in the kitchen, she loudly cleared her throat.

The martian shifted her weight to one hip and crossed her arms as Robin turned to say 'hey'.

His expression as he saw her was priceless.

Dumbfounded, astounded, confused, shocked, bewildered..and then he got a real kick out of it. Completely at a loss for words until..

"M'gann, that's brilliant!"

They both began to laugh, and M'gann changed her appearance from Ariel back to M'gann M'orse.

Truly brilliant.

* * *

"What's a music video?" M'gann asked the room at random. The team was snacking in the kitchen, and it was Robin to look up first and say,

"Its a video the singer makes that goes with a song, gives a person something interesting to look at while they listen to the music."

"Oh."

"Let me show you."

And that is why, one hour later, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder at the kitchen table, slightly hunched over her phone.

"But that's a real crocodile?"

"Yes!"

"How do they get a real crocodile?"

"I dunno, hey, click on that one."

...

"I don't get it."

"You don't want to."

...

"Why is there an eyeball on her chin."

"She tries to be weird, I guess."

"What about the last one?"

"That lady wasn't really on fire."

"Oh."

...

"Well that was just insulting."

"Don't worry M'gann, it's been a martian stereotype for decades now; we know it's not accurate."

* * *

True to his namesake, Robin never seemed to spend much time with his feet on the ground.

If he wasn't flipping around, he was cartwheeling. If it wasn't cartwheeling, he was perched on something. If not perched, he was swinging from the the assorted gymnast equipment in the gym. And when all else failed, he was walking on his hands.

Sometimes he would 'stroll' right past M'gann, walking by on his hands as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. Well, perhaps to him it was.

One day she decided to ask him about it.

"Robin, why don't you like keeping your feet on the ground?"

The small acrobat leapt off of his perch on the couch, pausing to consider the question.

"I once had a conversation with gravity," he told her, "and I didn't like it's attitude, so decided to ignore it."

Laughing to herself, M'gann rolled her eyes at his sass, which reminded the martian girl of what Robin had haughtily told her a day ago; that he was 'Master of the Aster', and 'The Sire of Sass'.

The kid had way too much cheek.

* * *

M'gann bit her lip, twirling her pencil in her hand as she thought. She'd been sitting there for 30 minutes, unable to come up with a single thing to write.

Robin dropped into a chair beside her, startling the redhead out of her sluggish thoughts.

"Need some help?" he offered. He must have been observing her complete lack of progress, and become sympathetic.

She was about to refuse, but then changed her mind. Well, why not? Nothing to ashamed of, asking for help.

"I have to write about what I would do if I was on a cloud, and can't think of a single thing."

The thirteen year old snorted.

"Well, unless they've been lying to us in Science class, wouldn't a person who wasn't martian pretty much fall right through it? And be seriously cold."

Again, the sass.

But the thing is...he had a point.

_...The Next Monday... _

M'gann walked up to Robin, who was at the Cave and literally hanging above the kitchen table from a light fixture. She shoved the graded essay in front of his face, so he grabbed it.

Crossing her arms, she tried to maintain an irritated/grumpy demeanor, but as soon as Robin looked at her after seeing the grade, they both busted up laughing.

Stamped on the front of the paper was a big, red F.

* * *

"And then you 'pin' it." Robin showed her, leaning over the top of the couch, tapping on her phone screen to demonstrate.

"Cool!" M'gann breathed out, creating a new board to 'pin' on.

Robin suddenly piped up and went, "Oh, pin the cat!"

"How about a Disney board?" she excitedly suggested. "Wait, what's DIY?"

"Do It Yourself crafts and stuff, you'll like it - make a board." Robin told her. Then for some reason, M'gann started giggling hysterically.

"Robin, look at this - what's it called...fanart of you! Thats so cute! And look, there's Wally!" she kept scrolling, but suddenly looked very uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, she tried to move past the picture, but Robin, eyes locked on the picture and choking on air a bit, stopped her.

"Why would they - what's this - come on! We're just bros! Friends!" he stuttered. At that moment, a new voice was heard behind them, "What are you guys doing?"

As one, Robin and M'gann whipped their heads around and exclaimed, "Nothing!"

While M'gann was not-so-discretely stuffing her phone under a cushion, Robin quickly made his exit, telling Black Canary over his shoulder that he was going to go train.

* * *

The whole 'high-five' thing between M'gann and Robin started when the 16 year old eagerly announced that she'd made the Bumblebee's cheerleading team, and Robin held his hand up for a high-five. At first she had no idea why he was holding him palm out, but after the awkwardness and explaining of the gesture were over, they both found it quite funny.

Resulting in it becoming a sort of joke between the two. They'd hold their hand up for a high-five in greeting, congratulations, just to be funny, sometimes for no reason at all. Eventually it evolved into a game, using both hands and an extra motion added every time. Low, to the side, quick succession, patterns; just horsing around with it.

In fact, after a few months their 'routine' was so fast their hands became blurs, and it lasted a full 30 seconds - until it got competitive. Whoever messed up first was the loser, and they both quickly learned that the other was a fierce competitor.

The question was, who would admit defeat first? The martian or the acrobat?

* * *

M'gann was doing homework on the kitchen table at the Cave when someone came running into the room. She'd barely glanced up before that someone grasped her hand, and began pulling her towards the nearest exit.

"Wha..?" she asked, trailing off in confusion."You'll see in a second," Robin told her, smiling as they went outside the Mountain.

It was a crystal clear night, with a slight chill to the air. In the almost complete silence, dark waves rolled onto the beach in a calming rhythm.

Robin led her to the middle of the cool, bare sand and pointed towards the sky. Looking quite pleased with himself, he asked the green-skinned girl, "I was wondering if you'd ever star gazed here on Earth."

Grinning, M'gann shook her head no, and looked up to where he was pointing.

"That's the Big Dipper," Robin explained, "See how it's shaped like a soup ladel? And there's the Little Dipper, those 3 over there are Leo, and diagonally up from that is Gemini."

"The stars look a lot better from Earth's point of view." M'gann joked, but she was really trying to say _thanks_.

Robin laughed and replied, "You would know, right?" _you're welcome_.

* * *

"Bit early for you, isn't it?" Robin asked a yawning M'gann. Bleary eyed, she'd stumbled into the kitchen and plopped down at the table, opposite of Robin.

She just groaned in reply."Cereal?" he offered."No thanks."The pair sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until M'gann murmured, "Waffles." "Huh?" The thirteen year old looked up.

"Waffles." she repeated, and got up to presumably make some.

Robin watched her as if contemplating something. Hopping up out of his chair, he started pulling the instant biscuit mix out of the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" M'gann wondered, pulling out a mixing spoon and promptly dropping it.

"Thought we could make breakfast for the whole team, ya up for it?"

The idea seemed to snap her out the drowsiness as her eyes lit up. "I'll do the waffles, you're doing the biscuits? And I'll do the eggs and toast, you make the bacon, slice up the fruit, and make the instant gravy too, okay?"

"Yes ma'am, M'gann." Robin flashed her a smile, getting to work.

_30 minutes later _

"They're sticking really bad!"

"Did you use Pam spray oil? Shoot, this is burning!"

"You've been trained by Batman, you're supposed to know how to cook!"

"I have bad days!"

The fruit, eggs, toast, and biscuits were finished and waiting on the table, but the gravy was seriously runny and still on the burner, the bacon looked extra extra _extra_ crispy, and half the waffles were all torn up.

"You gotta clean it out, or they'll stick even worse."

"The bacon is done! Pull it out!"

"Ya I am but the oil is popping! Why don't you take it out telekinetically?"

"Because I'm trying to deal with the waffles!"

A different voice piped up from behind them. "Awesome, you guys made breakfast!"

"Wally, don't touch it!"

* * *

**This is definitely a different theme I'm trying; not familiar waters for me. But I've put humungous effort into this fic, so I really hope you guys liked it.**

**And hopefully it helps warm people up a bit to M'gann, I know she gets a lot of hate. **

**By the way, no worries, I'll get back to writing Dick and Wally shenanigans soon!**

**Alright, this shoutout ****goes to Skylark Evanson - seriously cool username, right? If only all of our real names could be that cool!**

**Will post the next (and final) chapter soon. Y'all Savvy? **


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Robin turned the song off, M'gann hadn't really thought much of it.

They had the radio on in the training room while doing all of their stretches, but the song hadn't been playing more than 5 seconds before Robin casually changed the station.

She's sent him a questioning look, but his reply was simply, "Don't like Taylor Swift."

M'gann thought Safe and Sound was a very beautiful song, but she respected his opinion.

However, there were several times where the radio was playing other Taylor Swift music in the background and Robin hadn't batted an eye. It was a bit strange, wasn't it? Must be something do with that particular song…

The next week, M'gann arranged a playlist on her phone that included Safe and Sound, just to see what Robin's reaction would be. It would take about 10 minutes for the playlist to get to it. When the song finally played, Robin seemed non-chalant enough about it, but after about 10 seconds got his earbuds out.

And proceeded to turn his the volume up seriously loud.

What was it with Robin and this song?

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…_

Looking at the lyrics, it was a very sad, haunted type of song. Maybe it made him think of some sort of loss or tragedy in his past?

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Aaaand then came the guilt. She shouldn't be prying, it was obviously a…delicate matter to him. Which was odd; Robin had never shown any weaknesses before. But didn't he first start crime-fighting at 9 years old? There had to to be a major reason for that, some horrible circumstance most likely riddled with pain, tragedy, loss, heartbreak…only 9 years old…

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Time to forget the entire matter altogether.

Its not like she didn't have secrets of her own.

* * *

During the entire trip back to the Cave, Robin seemed strangely quiet. Wally had thrown him a few sideways glances, but the thirteen year old just shook his head and started fiddling with a birdarang.

M'gann thought back to the incident, still fresh in her mind.

They'd been en route to the Cave, having successfully completed another covert mission when the bioship passed over Central City.

On one of the old buildings with ledges on it, there was a woman acting quite hysterical, looking as if she was going to jump to her death. Below her was a blur of police and firetruck lights, sirens, and noise from a crowd. Robin had ordered them to drop him off on the nearby building, but M'gann and Kid Flash had both insisted on coming with him.

M'gann hovered nearby on standby in case she had to telekinetically grab the woman.

Robin eased slowly out onto the ledge, about ten feet from the woman, who then started shouting at him. He calmly talked to her; M'gann understood that they couldn't just levitate her to safety and leave it at that. The woman would resort to pills, a gun, jumping in front of a car...they had to convince her it wasn't worth it.

Below them, the police started talking on the megaphones, news crews started showing up and added to the flashing lights, shouting and commotion; she started to feel overwhelmed - everything was too noisy, chaotic, everybody was thinking so loud! Closing her eyes, she tried to regain control.

Emotions were running rampant from everyone. M'gann couldn't help accidentally seeing flashes of memories, and feelings from those around her.

_Grief so blinding her mind felt paralyzed -_

_A house in flames._

_No, please no,_

_She couldn't form a thought, everything was a heated, smoking blur._

_Screaming, desperate cries - hers- then hopelessness that engulfed her entire being_

_The roof collapsed - inside the house, her 1 year old child, and her husband._

_Gone, all gone - so why hadn't the rest of the world ended in flames too?_

M'gann tried to snap out of the woman's memories, only to see flashes of something just as horrifying.

_A massive crowd all around her, blinding camera flaces, faces blurring together, deafening noise._

_The cables, the cables were snapping over and over again, she couldn't stop hearing them snap._

_This isn't happening, it isn't, it can't._

_Body rigid from denial, disbelief, agonizing realization._

_Falling, falling, falling...both of them, getting further and further away, why doesn't somebody do something?!_

_The sound of bones cracking on impact with the ground will not leave her ears, and suddenly she's beside the bodies._

_Blood...so much blood...she's sobbing, grasping their hands, shouting at them to wake up, begging._

_Always falling._

All the way back to the cave, M'gann had tried to not think about the memories she had seen. The first ones had been from the woman who was going to jump - luckily, Robin had talked to her - for 20 minutes they talked. In the end, she allowed him to help her off of the ledge and back onto solid ground.

Falling, blood, screams...M'gann shuddered. Don't think about it, don't think about it.

But she couldn't deny it any more.

She knew why Robin was so quiet now - he couldn't stand watching another person fall.

* * *

"We've got him." Superboy said in the pychic link.

"Well?! Is he okay?" Artemis practicaly yelled in all of their heads. M'gann was as worried sick as everyone else. Robin had been missing for 6 agonizingly long, stressful, worrisome days. The team had broken into an underground laboratory, which belonged to The Brain, and thank goodness they found him.

"He's unconscious, but alive." Aqualad reported.

Kid Flash had remained uncharacteristically quiet during the rescue. M'gann could feel his anxiety rolling over the mind link like waves in a storm.

Meeting up at the rendezvous point, the reunited team bolted for the bioship. Superboy was carrying Robin, fiercely protective of the small boy. Thankfully, they took off without any issues, the unconscious teen still held by Superboy.

Much to everyone alarm, Robin's entire body suddenly flinched as if struck; he tried to curl up as tight as he could, eyes squeezed tightly shut and wearing a pained grimace.

"What do we do? Is he hurt? Has anyone radioed Batman yet?!" the speedster yelled, panicked at his best friend's pained state. "Rob, can you hear me? It's Wally! Wake up!" he continued, in much softer but no less urgent tones.

"He's not physically hurt," M'gann spoke up, sounding distracted in her sudden realization, "He's been mentally tortured for information."

"How do you know for sure?" Aqualad asked, deeply concerned and unsure of what to do.

"B-because he's screaming."

Not a sound had left his mouth, but his mental cries were piercing.

Artemis buried her face in her hands while Kid Flash started shaking the acrobat's shoulder and spoke his name in an unsteady voice.

Closing her eyes and concentrating, M'gann mentally reached out to Robin, but was violently shunned. Shaking off the blow, she danced along the outskirts of his mind, trying to find a weakness. His shield was remarkably strong, but M'gann knew why she would be able to break through, when the madmen couldn't.

She picked the first memory she had of him, walking up to the 4 boys, becoming a member of the team. All of the giddiness in the room, smiles, welcomes, sense of accomplishment; she held onto the memory as she tried to get through his shield again.

Shunned.

Picking a new one, she tried again.

Again.

And again.

Memory after memory, all fond ones involving him and her.

...

"Wait, Vader is Luke's Father? But thats impossible, he's lying!"

"M'gann, hes not lying!"

...

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing my routine for the Bumblebees, game this Friday. Look alright?"

"Ya, looks great!"

"...You hesitated."

"No I didn't...fine you're kick isn't quite high enough and cartwheel landing was wobbly."

"Well, let's see YOU do it then."

"Pfft, I'm not waving a bunch of pom poms around."

"Mm hmm. You just can't do it. Looks like I've got one up on the Boy Wonder!"

"...Gimme the pom poms."

...

"You're alright!"

"Course I'm alright, but M'gann, you're crushing me!"

"Oh sorry! I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
"Nah, I'm used to Wally glomping me like that, don't worry."

...

"We're not a couple! Just friends."

"Ya, just friends!"

"She's like decades older than me!...Crap wrong thing to say."

"We don't even like each other, I practically don't know his name."

"Touche. But seriously, just friends."

Cautiously, Robin started responding...by sending his own memories to her. She started linking both of their memories of each other together, eventually adding the rest of the team. M'gann engulfed him in a blanket of warm thoughts, memories, and feelings. Mentally hugging him, she told him it was alright.

He'd stopped screaming.

* * *

One by one, the team had taken turns talking to Black Canary. Sitting outside the 'counseling' room had been awkward...nobody talked, made eye contact...just shuffled around, not knowing what to do with their hands.

When Artemis had gone in for her turn to talk about the failed mental simulation and left Robin and M'gann alone, the martian girl felt 100 times more self conscious...literally, she wanted to disappear.

Noticing her extreme discomfort and guilt, Robin got up from his seat opposite of M'gann and went to wait right next to her. Of course he felt guilty, traumatized, distracted, worried...but by no means did he blame M'gann.

The two damaged teens sat together in silence until Robin showed M'gann his phone screen and told her, "You're on Youtube."

This was not the statement she had expected.

"What?"

"You're on Youtube, look."

He showed her a clip of the Bumblebees' last game; someone had zoomed in on the cheerleaders and posted their entire routine on Youtube.

"That's, um, cool."

"Ya. The girl on the left made a mistake that made the others stumble. See?"

"I remember, ya. Helen."

"But it doesn't look like anyone blamed her for it. Seems like they recovered as a team, nailed the finale, and moved on from there, ya know?"

"I suppose..."

"M'gann, accidents and mistakes happen. For example, accidentally letting lose 50 caged monkeys at the circus - I can tell you, anyone who had to round them up would have rather fought the aliens."

A small smile graced M'gann's face.

The door to the counseling room opened revealing a bad tempered Artemis.

"Your turn, Robin." she told him, and exited the room.

He gave M'gann's hand a squeeze, and she returned the gesture. Wordlessly, he passed through the door to see Black Canary, finding a bit of comfort in being able to talk to Canary instead of someone else.

M'gann folded her hands into her lap, finding a tiny bit of solace in Robin's words.

Accidents happen.

He didn't blame her, didn't hate her.

She wondered if Robin new how much his friendship meant to her.

**I can't help but find what I did a bit funny. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to, it just happened...**

**But really Chapter 1 was all Fluffy Cuteness and then BEHOLD: CHAPTER 2: angstAngstANGST**

**Lol. But who am I trying to kid, you guys like angst! Admit it!**

**And this shoutout goes to charmsnitch364 - I love it when potterheads get into Young Justice, haha**

**I'm so tired. And homesick. If you review, please send a *HUG* !**

**Alright - Redhead98 out.**


End file.
